Daddy
by MrsJamesWilson
Summary: I suck at these things. All human. Read and review! My second story. May be rated higher in later chapters, due to language and possible sexual scenarios
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Forks, Washington. Unusually, that is. More to the point, most of the time, it rained in Forks. It had been five years since I had seen him. My high-school boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen. I had previously been engaged, but the man I had been engaged to had changed, so I had left him. The last I had heard was that he was moving and that he would love me forever. I had long brown hair, and Carlisle had always had blond hair. His eyes were brown, like mine. Today was my high-school reunion. I didn't know whether I'd see Carlisle or not. I hoped I did. I was going to wear a pair of black jeans with a pair of flat shoes, and a long top. I looked at Carlisle's picture which I had always kept beside my bed since I broke off my engagement. We had asked one of the teachers to take the picture, just after graduation, and we were wearing sky-blue robes and hats. I smiled, someone knocking at the door bringing me back to the present. I went down to answer it, just wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms, a spaghetti-strap top, and my bathrobe. It was just some random person asking for a Mrs Miller, so I just shook my head and shut the door. I hurried back down the corridor, because I only had a 1-bedroom apartment, and shut the door to my bedroom. I blow-dried my hair, and then switched my hairdryer off. I picked up my curling tongs and switched them on to give them time to heat up. Whilst they were heating up, I got dressed. I slipped my feet into my shoes, and walked over to my little table. The curling tongs were finally hot, and I began to curl my hair. Moments later, I was done. I switched the tongs off and they immediately began to cool down. I checked the time, and it was three in the afternoon. The reunion didn't start till four. I left my bedroom, and closed the door. I fed my cat, and scratched him behind the ear. He could be a little lion when he wanted. He was a pure grey tabby, and his name was Simba. I shut him in the kitchen, and left the apartment. I locked the door, and checked it. I dashed down the stairs, and out of the building. I unlocked my car, a 1965 Mustang. I sat down in the car, and put my seatbelt on. I started the car up, and put it in gear. I reversed out of my parking slot and drove down the street. I turned the corner onto Southgate because that was a quicker way to the reunion. I got to the school within 20 minutes because the traffic wasn't bad at all. I drove my car into the car-park and found a slot next to a black Mercedes S55 AMG. I killed the engine when I was safely slotted in, and got out. The driver of the Mercedes got out too. I immediately recognised the driver. It was Carlisle.  
"Carlisle!" I said, and he turned around, shutting the door of his car.  
"Caitlyn?" he asked. I nodded and he came around to me. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long since we last saw each other!"  
"I know! I'm sorry I never wrote, I moved and I lost your address."  
"I moved myself. I moved out of my parent's house when I got married." he said.  
"You're married?" I asked faintly. He shook his head."She died a couple of years ago. So I'm alone again now."  
"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. How did she-" I asked.  
"Cancer." was all he said.  
"Oh, no." I said, my hand on Carlisle's shoulder. He slipped his arm around me, and hugged me tightly. He rubbed my arm and sighed.  
"She died in her sleep, which is the best way. That was the way she always said she wanted to go." He explained. I listened to his story.  
"My mum said that. I ended up living with my grandparents for a couple of months after I left my fiancé last year until I could find a decent apartment here in Forks, because this is home to me. This was where I was born and I love it here."  
"You were engaged?"  
"Yeah, he was so loving when we started dating, but as time went on, we grew apart and he got angry because I buried myself in my music when he got drunk. If I'd have known he would have been like that I wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. It was only after his brother killed himself that he began to drink." I explained. Tears welled up in my eyes and I slipped out of Carlisle's embrace. I turned away and wiped my eyes, but he saw me.  
"Come here." he said, and he pulled me into a hug. "Let it out." He took me round to the back and we sat on a bench. I curled up in Carlisle's warm embrace, crying quietly. I cried into his shirt until I could cry no more. My eyes were all puffy, swollen and red from the crying. Carlisle dug into his pocket and found a packet of unused tissues. He passed them to me, and he wiped my eyes for me. I smiled when he chucked me under my chin gently. "I've missed you. Esme and I used to talk about you."  
"Really?" I asked, smiling.  
"Yes. She often said she would have liked to have met you. The day before she died, she told me that I should be with someone. She didn't want me to be alone. I didn't feel ready to find someone until the other day. The good thing about this is though, we already know everything about each other and we're comfortable around one another." He said, and I nodded. "So, will you go out with me?" I could hear the hope in his voice, and heaven knew I still loved him with all my heart. So I decided to become his girlfriend once more.  
"Yes, Carlisle. I know for a fact that you're the one for me. Because my fiancé was an idiot, and I know that you would never treat me like that." I said, and I checked the time. It was half past three. The reunion would start at four.  
"You know, I hoped I would run into you today."  
"Me too." I replied, and he smiled before kissing me sweetly on my lips. I smiled when his lips left mine. He still smelled faintly of cologne, the one I loved, and I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

We went into the hall for the reunion. Carlisle and I were holding hands, and everyone looked at us as we entered the room. We smiled at people we recognised, but still greeted the people we couldn't remember. My music teacher, Mrs Walters, saw me.  
"Caitlyn! It's wonderful to see you. How are you, my dear?" she asked.  
"I'm very well, thank you. How about yourself?"  
"I'm fine. How is the music coming along?"  
"Uh, I've written several songs, but they still need a lot of work doing on them. I've recorded a few cover songs, just for practice."  
"Which songs have you covered?"  
"Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen is my main song. It's my best example, and my favourite, too."  
"Will you sing it for us?"  
"I don't have my guitar with me.."  
"Nonsense, you can use one of the school guitars. Go into the music store cupboard, and get one out." Mrs Walters said, and gave me the keys. I let go of Carlisle's hand after he kissed me. I smiled as he finally let me go. I dashed out of the room, and down the corridor to the music room. I switched the light on and unlocked the music store cupboard. I picked up an acoustic guitar, and placed the strap over my shoulder. I closed the door, locked it, and shut the light off. I left the room, shutting the door.

Ten minutes later, I came back, carrying the guitar. Carlisle was waiting for me, and he immediately kissed me on my lips. I walked over to Mrs Walters, and she smiled. She told me to sit, and gathered the others to attention. They all sat down on benches. I told them I was going to sing my version of 'Hallelujah' and they applauded loudly. I began to strum the guitar when everything was silent.

_**Well I've heard there was a sacred chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

Well it goes like this...the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall  
And the major lift,  
The baffled King composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing low on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.

And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
She cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew you.

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?

And remember when I moved you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.

And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, Oh

Hallelujah, Oo Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Everyone applauded again as I strummed the last few notes. Carlisle smiled at me, and the others murmured amongst themselves, saying how beautiful my voice was when I sang. Mrs Walters had tears in her eyes.


End file.
